


Mean Boys 2 - Chanlix

by Madyxxie6



Series: Mean Boys [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Child Abuse, Football | Soccer, Homophobia, M/M, Sequel, Small age gap, Strangers to Lovers, i promise everything works out in the end just have faith in me, overcoming abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madyxxie6/pseuds/Madyxxie6
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: Mean Boys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902115
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Felix was having a good day.

His team just won their game, it was a somewhat important one for them, plus he just met a super cool dude.

Felix wasn’t sure, but the guy seemed familiar? But like, he couldn’t place exactly why?

Anyway, Felix made his way into the locker room, cheering with his teammates that he saw in there, high fiving a few of them, before grabbing his clothes and a towel and making his way back to the showers, ready to get this post-game stink off of himself.

“Felix!” turning back, Felix makes eye contact with a frantic-looking Yang Jeongin, “You haven’t seen Jisung or Hyungjin have you?” confused Felix shook his head at his younger friend.

“Well, last time anyone says they can place either was with Minho and Changbin… Apparently, Jisung pulled Minho away, and Hyunjin walked calmly away with Changbin.” Jeongin said, slowly looking down at the floor as Felix’s face changed from confusion to anger.

“Whatever, Jeongin, we don’t know shit yet, so let’s just enjoy this win. Honestly, all I want to do is shower right now.” Felix said back to Jeongin, turning back forward and storming into the showers.

Well fuck, looks like Minho can’t take a hint.

Felix angrily stripped out of his sweaty uniform, stepping into the shower stall, turning the water on as hot as his body can handle right now.

With his features set with a grumpy look, Felix starts to wash his body off, head running with ways to ruin Minho’s life, maybe Changbin’s too if he can manage.

It wasn’t fair sure, but Felix couldn’t just sit by while there were people like that around him. Why the fuck were they able to go around flaunting their sexuality?

It didn’t make sense to Felix.

If they could do it, why couldn’t he?

Fuck

Felix shook his head, getting rid of his current train of thought. 

His mind suddenly thought of the man who had knocked him over earlier.

Bang Chan

Something about the man, Felix wasn’t sure what it is, but he definitely wanted to meet the older again.

Shit, how am I going to do that? I didn’t even ask for his number or social media… Maybe I can look under the name he gave me? Yeah, that might work…

Once Felix was done, he shut the water off, towel drying himself and his hair the best he could for now before getting dressed.

After making himself presentable again, Felix walked back out to the locker bay, spotting Jeongin and Seungmin sitting on a bench, seemingly waiting for him.

They had a thing where every Saturday, game or not, they would all stay at Seungmin’s house. Seungmin happened to have the largest house and the best parents…

His parents were both big-time doctors, so naturally, the boy had a fucking mansion of a house that Jeongin and Felix frequented.

The Kim’s were very friendly and obviously loved their son with everything in them. They just couldn’t spend as much time with him as they’d like, being doctors and all, so they let the 2 come over and keep their precious son company as often as they please.

The 3 left the locker room without so much as speaking a word to each other; the 2 younger boys knew to keep their mouths quiet when Felix had his ‘I’m pissy, but I won’t tell anyone why, and anyone who tries to ask is getting their head torn off’ look.

Felix, being the oldest of the 3, means he had a license before the others did. To be fair, Seungmin had his now, but since Felix had it first, he was designated driver for the small group of friends. 

They entered the car after Felix unlocked it, still no words spoken. The drive was silent all the way out of town to Seungmin’s large country-style mansion. Felix felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Being the responsible boy he is, he decided it wasn’t worth dying over and chose to leave it until they finally got to Seungmin’s house.

Felix pulled up the drive, parking in his spot that he always parked in, the youngers leaving the car immediately, Felix choosing to stay in place to check his phone.

Birthgiver:  
You need to come home tonight. Now.  
Delivered 5 minutes ago

Sometimes Felix didn’t like his parents.

Felix was no longer having a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

Felix made an excuse to his friends why he was leaving so soon. They naturally knew it was because at least one of his parents has messaged him; that’s the only reason he ever left.

They knew if it were up to him, Felix would probably completely move into the Kim residence.

Felix said his goodbyes and started the drive back across town to his house.

The drive wasn’t long, he made good time, but he knew it didn’t matter how fast he got home. 

The outcome was going to be the same. It always was.

As soon as the blonde walked through the front door of his house, it started.

“Who was the man you were talking to?”  
Felix dropped his head. Of course, nothing good could last.

“Mom, he was just some stranger who bumped into me. I don’t know him. He doesn’t know me. He complimented my game, I said thank you, he introduced himself out of common courtesy, I did the same to be polite. We both went our separate directions, and I doubt I’ll ever speak to him again.” Felix said calmly. 

“Bullshit.” Felix’s mom was right in front of him now. The boy could sense the anger radiating off of her. 

“I’m not lying, mom. I seriously don’t know him other than whatever he said today.” Felix tried, looking up into his mother’s enraged eyes.

Felix already knew how this was going to play out.

Even though he knew it was going to happen, no one really is ever ready when their mother smacks them across the face.

“You stay away from that man, Felix. I didn’t raise you to be like this. Your father sure as hell didn’t raise you to be like this. No son of mine is going to be a f*****.” His mother seethed.

Felix dropped all expression from his face. Nodding, Felix moved past her and walked up to his room. Making sure not to slam his door, knowing if he did, the night would only get worse, he flopped down face first on his bed and willed the tears that were starting to form in his eyes to go away.

If you guys thought that a slap from his mother was nasty, just wait until his dad comes home from god knows where.

Felix turned over onto his back, repeatedly blinking as he stared up at his ceiling.

You might be wondering, “Wait, if his parents are so worried about not having a gay son, why are they even bothering to treat him like this?”

Well, simple answer, Felix knew himself better than he was allowed to express.

There was a time in his life, long before the homophobia set in when Felix and his family were actually happy.

They lived all the way in Sydney, Australia, until one day when Felix was probably about 11 or 12. The young boy came home from school, super excited to tell his parents all about his new boyfriend he made that day.

Yes, I just said boyfriend.

That was the first time Felix learned about his parent’s hatred for anything to do with the subject. The first time he felt his parent’s hatred.

They panicked, and within the week, they were on a plane to South Korea, desperate to escape the neighborhood, desperate to leave any sign of their son’s sexuality.

From then on, everyday Felix was home, he got grilled about who he talked to, who he spent time with. 

If the boy mentioned a male name, all hell broke loose.

Eventually, his parents subsided, and Felix could befriend Jeongin and Seungmin, but not before his parents did their own research on the two boys and their family, eventually deciding that they would not damage their son’s mind more.

Everyone at Felix’s new school was straight as a ruler. 

Or at least they didn’t show what their true sexuality was.

That lasted a few years until Seo Changbin moved to their school. Felix detested him from day one. The boy didn’t have any sense of keeping his private life to himself.

Another reason Felix felt so strongly towards Changbin was that as soon as his parents got wind of an openly gay kid at Felix’s school, the beatings started again.

Felix chose to leave Changbin well enough alone. He wasn’t stupid; he could see the fact that the small older, in fact, had more muscles than Felix.

Felix wasn’t looking to get his ass handed to him twice in one day.

Then came Lee Minho.

At that point, Felix had gained the help of his friends, and the new kid didn’t stand a chance.

Felix decided that the best way to get his parents to back off of him was to hear he was against the only two openly gay kids at the school.

But now Minho and Changbin have roped Hyunjin and Jisung into the whole thing, and that’s 4 against 3. Odds were not in Felix’s favor.

Felix closed his eyes, feeling one tear finally escape down the side of his face.

Right when Felix felt all hope was lost, he heard his phone ding.

Reaching into his pocket, assuming it was his friends checking in on him, he was shocked to see a follow request on Instagram.

bangchannie97 would like to follow you

Well, Felix was not expecting that…


	3. Chapter 3

Felix wasn’t sure what to do.

He didn’t remember telling his mom the name of the guy he was talking to today, so she wouldn’t be able to know it was him right away because, let’s be real, she definitely watches who he follows and who follows him.

Fuck it, Felix really liked the impression he got from the older, and it honestly wouldn’t kill him to make a new friend.

Well, he hoped it wouldn’t kill him…

Moving on from that cynical thought, Felix unlocked his phone, accepting the follow request, and followed the older back.

Felix looked through his posts, seeing a lot of stoic looking selfies and a black and white color scheme theme.

What surprised Felix even more was the DM notification, an indication that Mr. Bang Chan was trying to message him.

Felix warily opened the message.

bangchannie97:   
Hey, you popped up on my ‘you may know’ list,   
and I didn’t see any harm in clicking follow,  
I hope that’s ok with you.

Felix breathed a sigh of relief, happy that the guy wasn’t purposely trying to find his account or anything from what he said… Felix chose to ignore the reminder in his head that he thought of doing just that earlier.

felixxieyo:  
Oh! Yeah, no problem lol

bangchannie97:  
Ok sweet… so uhh, what’s up??

felixxieyo:  
Uhhh, nothing really, just got home lol

bangchannie97:  
Am I making you uncomfortable??  
I just kinda wanted to get to know you better,   
you seemed cool lol

felixxieyo:  
You’re not making me uncomfortable,   
we could maybe be friends

“Maybe be friends?” Felix, get a hold of yourself this is a bad fucking idea. What the hell are you doing???

bangchannie97:  
Really? Fuck yeah!

Felix chose to ignore the weird feeling setting in his chest, nothing good can come from this, but he can’t seem to blow the older off.

felixxieyo:  
Uh yeah, I don’t see why not…

bangchannie97:  
Ok then, should I introduce myself better?  
read

As soon as Felix read that last text, he heard the front door slam shut from down the hall.

Just fantastic, father dearest is home…

“LEE FELIX, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!” Felix heard his father bellow from the living room.

Not wanting to make tonight any worse than it was sure to be, Felix sat his phone on his side table, completely forgetting about a certain older male that was waiting so patiently for his reply, and rushed out to meet his father.

The first thing Felix noticed once he was the stench of alcohol that was surely coming from the large angry man standing in the middle of the room.

Then he noticed his mom standing behind his father, her arms crossed, and a reproachful look on her face, eyes trained right on Felix.

“I was told by a coworker who was at your game that he saw you talking and smiling with a man after your game. Do you want to tell me who the fuck he is? I had told your mother as soon as I heard.” His father all but growled out at him.

Felix scoffed and rolled his eyes. Naturally, they wouldn’t have been at the game themselves. Why come support their only son who has put so much time and effort into something he loves? Obviously, their only option is to focus on how he TALKED to a man… not that he won the game or anything…

“DO NOT SCOFF AT ME LEE FELIX WHAT HAVE WE TOLD YOU! NO SON OF OUR IS GOING TO RUIN HIS LIFE BY BEING A F*****” Mr. Lee screamed, taking large quick steps at his son, grabbing Felix’s left upper arm in a tight grip. Felix did his best not to wince from the pain shooting up his arm, feeling his father’s unkempt nails digging into his exposed skin there from the t-shirt he was wearing.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU??? WHY CAN’T YOU JUST FUCKING LISTEN TO US???” Felix felt drips of spit hit his face as his father towered over him. He wanted to be anywhere but here. 

Was it too much to ask for parents who love him? Love him no matter his sexual preference? What the fuck was wrong with them?

When Felix didn’t answer his dad, the man pulled back his free arm, and with most of his strength, punched his fist hard into Felix’s stomach.

Felix couldn’t hold back the deep grunt that left his lips; no matter how often situations like this happen, he was never fully prepared when things like this happen.

Felix’s mind at that moment didn’t think about himself and the pain he was currently feeling. Instead, his brain thought of Bang Chan. It thought of how Chan is probably wondering what happened to the younger. It thought of the possibility that Chan feels blown off after not receiving a text back.

Felix just hopes somewhere deep down, Chan decided to wait and didn’t jump to a conclusion after not receiving a reply.

Felix’s father threw a few more punches into his son’s stomach, each harder than the last. Once the grown man felt he had taught his son a proper lesson, he threw the boy onto the ground and stormed off to his office in a different part of the house.

Felix grunted and looked up from the ground, tears in his eyes, as he makes eye contact with his mother.

The woman just looks blankly at her son, not feeling any remorse for what just happened. She then walks into the kitchen, probably to get started on their dinner.

Felix lets the tears fall. He doesn’t make any sound and just picks himself off the ground, stumbling his way to his room. The first thing he does is pick up his phone.

There’s no new text from Chan, and Felix feels his heart sink. Felix also chooses to ignore the apparent warning signs going off in his head from that reaction.

felixxieyo:  
I’m sorry Chan-hyung.


	4. Chapter 4

Chan tried not to let Felix's lack of response get to him.

Looking down at his phone, Chan read over the last text he sent. The older tried to imagine what could have happened to suddenly cause Felix not to respond. Maybe he was busy? Perhaps he didn't get a chance to reply yet?

Chan huffed and tossed his phone onto the coffee table in front of him; he was sprawled out on the couch in their living room. 

Chan threw his arm over his eyes, deciding he could maybe take a nap since he had no clue if Felix would even reply, and their couch was hella comfy. The last thing the 20-year-old remembers before drifting off was a faint ding coming from his phone, but he was too close to sleep to grab the phone.

The next thing Chan knew, there was a body who just threw themselves on top of him.

"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!" Chan groaned and moved his arm off of his face, making eye contact with his very excited younger brother.

Chan grunted and pushed the younger off of him, "What the fuck is so important that you had to be rude?" Chan was not amused.

"I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" Once those words left Minho's mouth, Chan instantly woke up more. Chan excitedly wrapped his arms around the younger, giving him a tight hug.

"Oh shit, Min! When the fuck did you manage that? Who?" Chan questioned, pulling back from the hug, holding his brother at arm's length.

Minho giggled, relieved his brother was excited for him. "Well, it was right after the soccer game… I uh- I've had a crush on one of the players for a while, and his friend helped me out." Chan nodded, the slightest amount of hurt went through him that Minho hadn't told him about the crush, but at least they were getting closer again.

"Well, what's his name?" Minho blushed hearing the question, "H-han Jisung, he's a year below me," Minho answered, hoping Chan wouldn't judge him for dating someone younger than him. 

"OH! I should probably tell you that Binnie managed to get a boyfriend too!" Minho all but shouted, succeeding in startling the older. Chan's eyes went wide.

"CHANGBIN GOT A BOYFRIEND TOO? How the fuck did you guys manage to get a boyfriend the same day??" Chan was very confused; he honestly thought that Minho and Changbin would have eventually gotten together, considering how close they were- maybe they were just friends.

Chan chose not to voice that last thought out loud, save him receiving a smack from his excited younger brother.

"Yeah, the friend of Jisung's, his name is Hyunjin, and he's super fucking tall. I'm fully prepared to tease Changbin for it." Minho giggles out. Chan is happy that his brother seems so pleased. It's been a while since Minho has shown this much emotion at one time.

"Well, we'll have to have them all over at some point. I need to meet the boys who think they can date my younger brothers." Chan says seriously, Minho rolling his eyes.

"Cute that you think you have any say in our relationships," Minho says sarcastically.

"Oh, no, I'm sure if you trust them, then they're good people. I won't try and get in the way. I just gotta do my duty as big brother." Chan says, Minho nodding, hugging his brother again.

"So what did you do this evening?" Minho asks, and Chan feels his heart stop.

Shit, I can't tell him about Felix. That would ruin his mood for sure…

Chan felt really guilty for the feelings he could feel forming for the younger boy. He knew that the boy was bullying his brother, and that made him feel like shit. Chan knew that he would protect Minho with his life if it came down to it, but there was something about Felix. 

Chan knew that he couldn't hurt him even if he wanted to.

"Oh, nothing really. I just laid here on the couch when I got home from the game, messed on my phone for a bit, and decided to pass the fuck out." Chan said, hoping that Minho didn't pick up the fact that he wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Lazy ass," Minho laughed at his brother, Chan shaking his head and pushing his brother.

Minho chose that moment to stand up and stretch, walking away from the older and towards the kitchen. "I'll make us some dinner, though no promises it's any good," Minho says, Chan humming in response.

Once Minho was out of the room, Chan looked at his phone sitting on the table.

Reaching out towards it, Chan clicked it open once it was in hand.

felixxieyo:  
I'm sorry, Chan-Hyung.

Chan stared at the text for a minute. There were a few options by what the younger could mean by that. 

The first one was that he was sorry for not replying right away, which was possible, but the text feels too formal.

The second option is that something came up, and Felix wasn't interested in Chan's friendship.

The third option is that Felix figured out Chan's motive for friendship and is repulsed by the idea, you know, classic homophobia.

Chan himself was bisexual, but he hasn't dated much, having one girlfriend years ago. Still, he chose to stay single for a while, focusing on school and music, plus soccer when he was still playing. 

Chan really hopes the last option isn't the right one. Hell, he really hopes the second option isn't correct.

Stressed out by the thoughts running in his head, Chan sets the phone down beside him, choosing not to reply just yet. It was kinda late now. The younger was probably in bed by now.

Chan hoped things would work in everyone's favor.


	5. Chapter 5

Felix woke up the next morning with swollen eyes. 

Groaning, Felix threw his blanket off himself, stretching his limbs out from the twisted position he woke up in.

Still squinting from just how swollen his eyes were, Felix leaned over towards his bedside table and grabbed his phone, opening it up, and instantly felt his mood drop more than it was.

Bang Chan had not replied all night, or even yet this morning.

Felix didn’t feel like that was a good sign.

So much for a new friendship…

After checking the time, Felix decided he had enough time to stop by a cafe for some breakfast; he hadn’t dared join his parents for dinner and opted to go to bed early.

It was a Sunday. Typically, his parents left early in the morning to go to church. Felix wasn’t forced to go with them, thankfully, but he got a sinking suspicion it had something to do with Felix possibly embarrassing them in front of the congregation. Felix thought that was ironic, considering his father definitely showed up hungover as fuck every Sunday. 

Felix took a cool shower, helping him wake up and hoping it made the swelling in his eyes go down a bit. Once clean, he pulled on a navy crew-neck sweater with a white polo underneath and some slightly ripped tight jeans. He took a little time making his hair presentable, adding a little bit of concealer to his face to hide the dark circles under his eyes.

Once Felix was presentable, he grabbed his wallet and phone, putting them in his back pocket before going downstairs and pulling on a worn pair of converse before leaving the house. He looked over at his car before deciding that he just wanted to go on foot today. 

The walk to the cafe was peaceful and relatively uneventful. The sun was gentle in the sky, a few large clouds passing overhead. The roads were virtually empty, a lone car passed by every so often, but for the most part, people weren’t out in public. Felix got slightly excited at the prospect of the cafe he was going to being virtually empty; he wouldn’t have to wait long for his order.

Felix finally arrived at the cafe. He was kinda excited at this point, opening the door and being hit with the smell of fresh muffins wafting through the air. 

Smiling to himself, Felix walked up to the counter. Not seeing any workers out in the dining area, he hit the little bell on the counter, hoping that whoever was working would hear it and come out quickly; The muffin smell wasn’t helping his hungry stomach much.

Looking around at the, to his delight, empty dining room, Felix didn’t see the worker come out the back door, take one look at who was at the counter, and immediately turn around back into the kitchen.

“Jin-Hyung, if you have ever loved me before, I need you to go take the order that’s out there, please, please, please,” Bang Chan said quietly once he was completely sure the door was closed in between the kitchen and the dining room. 

Seokjin looked up at his younger worker, an incredulous look on his face due to the fact that he was covered in flour, with bread dough all over his hands and arms; The cafe owner was trying to perfect a new bagel recipe; it required a lot of hands-on experience. 

Chan clasped his hands together and got on his knees, effectively begging his boss to do this for him.

“I’m a little preoccupied kid. I’m sorry, but you’re gonna have to bite the bullet and take that order. You know, it’s almost like it’s your job!” Chan knew that Jin was actually sorry he couldn’t help him right now. It’s not the first time that Chan has asked such a favor, and the older had helped out in the past if he could.

This is just the first time that Chan physically did not want to go out there at all.

“Get your little butt out there and take the customer’s order before they leave Bang Chan,” Jin stated, not bothering to look at the younger; his eyes were trained on the dough he was kneading.

Chan took a deep breath, turned, and faced the door separating him and Felix and slowly pushed it open.


	6. Chapter 6

Felix slowly turned back towards the counter when he finally heard someone coming out to take his order.

Let’s just say the younger was shocked to see the guy he couldn’t get out of his head on the other side of the counter.

“Chan-hyung..” Felix trailed off, not knowing exactly how to greet the older he accidentally ghosted the night before.

“Hello Felix,” Chan said, breaking the awkward tension that had quickly taken up space in between them. Chan wasn’t sure why out of all the places he could be in the city, Felix had to turn up at his place of work.

Then again, the older wasn’t exactly disappointed to see the younger. 

In fact, Chan couldn’t quite wrap his head around how it was possible for the boy to look this cute in his oversized sweater but ultimately decided that that train of thought wasn’t the proper one to take at this time.

Felix finally made eye contact with the older. Chan couldn’t help but notice his swollen eyes and the, poorly hidden with concealer, dark circles that rested beneath them.

“Felix, are you okay? Do you want to order and then maybe talk? Only if you’re up for that.” Chan said slowly and calmly, not trying to make the poor boy uncomfortable.

Felix gave a weak smile in return while nodding, “Just a caramel cappuccino and one of the lemon poppyseed muffins, please.”

Chan nodded and walked away from the register, not even bothering to type it in or take money from the other, sure that he would benefit from his act of kindness. 

Once Chan had everything prepared for Felix, he informed Jin that he would be taking his break now. Jin rolled his eyes but nodded, assuming that whoever got chan so spooked earlier is also the reason for his untimely break.

Coming back out from the kitchen, doing his best to carry Felix’s order plus a drink for himself (if he’s going to take his break, he may as well enjoy it), Chan sits down across from the other, handing his stuff over cautiously, feeling the nerves radiate off of him.

“Soooooo, how’s life?” Chan starts, hoping to break some of the tension between them.

Felix takes one look at the older man across from him and breaks down. Tears streaming down his face, ugly sounds coming from his mouth, the whole nine yards.

Chan immediately freaks out, no clue what he could have possibly done in the 30 seconds he’d been sitting there. Quickly, Chan stands up, hesitantly reaching out as he steps around the table to pull the younger into a tight hug.

“Hey hey hey, I’m so sorry Felix, breathe please, just take a deep breath,” Chan says calmly, lightly rubbing Felix’s back, trying his best to calm the poor boy down.

Felix took a shaky breath, doing his best to follow Chan’s instructions. After a few minutes of that, Felix was back to normal- well, as normal as you can get for bursting into tears the second time you meet someone. 

“I don’t want to freak you out again, but just know you can tell me if anything is wrong. I won’t judge, I swear.” Chan says, hoping the waterworks don’t start up again.

Felix nods, wiping the tears off his face. He looks up into Cahn’s eyes and sees the care in his expression, and feels something in his heart stir. Okay, what the hell was that…

“Can- What time do you get off?” Felix asks quietly.

Chan feels his eyes widen slightly at the question but smiles. “I’ve got about 2 more hours left, if you want, you can come back to my house afterward, and we can talk as long as you would like.” Chan hopes the calm tone of his voice made Felix feel safe.

Felix thought for a second. He knows his parents will be back from the church not long before Chan even got off of work, but did he really care? Nope.

“Thank you, hyung, that would be nice,” Felix says, a small smile gracing his features, and for the first time since getting home last night, he felt truly safe with the current person he was with.

Chan smiled widely back at the younger, his dimples showing off on his face. Nodding, Chan stood up from the table, telling Felix to feel free to come up to the counter for a refill whenever he felt like while he waited for the older before walking back behind the counter and into the back room again.

Once Chan was out of the sight of Felix, he backed up into the wall behind him and took a deep breath.

Whoever made Felix cry like that was going to have to deal with him from now on.


End file.
